Not Worth The Aggravation
by IWantSomeBacon
Summary: Mikasa works in a fast food restaurant for minimum wage, distancing herself from anyone who tries to get too close. However, while working the night shift she meets Sasha, Krista and Ymir, who through unbelievable and chaotic situations, manage to become a daily part of her life. Modern day AU. MikasaxSasha, YmirxKrista
1. Chapter 1

_Stupid, pointless, boring_. Those were the only thoughts going through Mikasa's head as she listened to the man in front of her ramble on about soggy fries. She knew she should be listening. After all, she was only one more incident away from being fired. However, as the man continued on she found herself caring less and less.

'_At least my shift is almost done. Just 10 minutes more'_. That's when she noticed that the man had stopped talking. He must have been done complaining.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, please wait a moment". The words came out automatically, having said it too many times to count. As she prepared more fries thoughts about how she ended up in this dump came to mind.

Working at a fast food restaurant for minimum wage wasn't at all how Mikasa thought her life would be. Throughout her life all the way up to her last year of highschool she never once thought about her future. After graduating, college was the obvious next step. With no specific major in mind, majoring in Liberal Arts was the only option she could think of. It was supposed to buy some time until she figured out her major. However, this proved pointless as no major ever came to mind. Soon, the classes became too boring to deal with, and getting good grades seemed very unlikely for how little she actually studied. It all ended with her dropping out and working here. In this pointless, extremely uninteresting dead end job that barely made her enough money to pay the rent on her shitty apartment.

She went back to the front to give the man his fries, which he grabbed forcefully while glaring at her.

'_This isn't worth the aggravation' _Mikasa thought as she stared back with what everyone she knew called her trademark expressionless dead look. After the man left, she just stood at the cash register waiting for the shift to end. It was 11:55pm. Having the night shift was beneficial, as there were always less assholes to deal with than in the morning. Right now there were no more customers in the place, and Mikasa was thankful for the silence.

Just as Mikasa thought she was done for the day, the doors opened and three people walked in. If it weren't for the fact they were making so much noise she would have made more of an effort to ignore them.

"Give me back my fucking money you fatass!"

"Ymir! Language!"

The noise bothering her, Mikasa decided to pay attention to the noisy trio. The tallest one, who she now assumed was called Ymir, was glaring intensely at a girl who was hiding behind a short blonde.

"I just wanna buy some food, I'm gonna starve if I don't." The girl whimpered.

Ymir looked like she was going to say something else, but the blonde glared up at her and showed no signs of backing down. "You know Sasha doesn't have any more money until her next paycheck. Let her keep it" she said, and with that walked up to the front of the counter.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

The sudden change in mood shocked Mikasa, but she managed to keep a straight face. She nodded slightly in response, too tired to care if it came off as rude.

"Sorry about that, I'm still training her on social skills. Oh, my name is Krista, that's Ymir and that's Sasha." She said, while pointing to the others as she said their names. They weren't paying attention to anything Krista was saying, as they were now too busy arguing about something else. Mikasa just stood there, wondering why this information was being shared with her.

"What would you like to order?" She asked. Getting away from these people seemed like the best idea at the moment and they were holding her up since her shift was now officially over. The faster they ordered, the faster she was able to leave.

"One number 6 and two number 4's" Krista replied with an unbelievably bright smile.

_'__I think I'm going blind' _Mikasa thought as she put their order in. As she went to the back to get their order, more noise erupted from where the three were in the front. Eyebrow twitching, she sighed and got their order together as quickly as she could. When she was finished, she went back to the front. What she saw was not what she expected in the slightest.

Sasha was running all over the place, jumping over chairs and climbing over tables in a desperate effort to get away from the one chasing her. The one in question was Ymir, who was shouting at the top of her lungs. Krista was sitting on the counter, recording the whole thing on her phone.

That was it. Mikasa wasn't getting paid enough for this bullshit. She walked up to Krista but before she could say anything, Krista turned towards her and smiled.

"Ymir would never actually hurt Sasha, she's all bark and no bite. Besides, nice moments like these would be good to look back on in the future. It would make a good laugh."

_'__Nice moment?' _Mikasa thought bewildered. As she watched Ymir trip over a chair and tumble down to the floor while Sasha laughed loudly at her, she wondered how any of this could be considered nice. Simply put, it was downright annoying. Ymir quickly got up and started towards Sasha again. In a last desperate attempt to save her life, Sasha ran right up to Krista.

"Make Ymir stop!" she cried dramatically, throwing her arms around Krista's waist.

Krista stopped recording and put her phone away. "Okay Ymir, you scared her enough, you should stop now." Mikasa was surprised when Ymir actually stopped walking towards Sasha. Instead she just stood there, now looking unsure of herself about what she should do next. She finally opted for looking at the floor while shuffling her feet. Embarrassment suddenly overcame her and looking at the people in front of her seemed too hard to do at the moment.

Krista smiled fondly at the sight. "You're just too cute, you know that." This only led to Ymir blushing and shuffling her feet more. Mikasa wondered at that moment if there was more to their relationship than just being friends. It would explain Ymir's reaction.

'_Who cares, none of this concerns me,_' she reminded herself.

"Well, sorry about everything. It might seem chaotic, but it makes life fun and interesting. Brings a smile to your face every day." With that Krista jumped off the counter. Sasha handed Krista the money, who in turn handed it over to Mikasa. By the time she was given the bags of food, Mikasa could see Sasha openly drooling over it.

"Thank you, you're my hero." Sasha said genuinely, looking at Mikasa with an expression that clearly showed worship.

_'__Insane, they're all insane'_ Mikasa decided. She never met a group of people quite like this, each one having a completely different personality from the next. Mixed together she could only imagine the torture they put the rest of the world through on a daily basis.

"Have a nice night, um…" Krista dropped the sentence, not knowing exactly who she was talking to.

Many thoughts went through Mikasa's head in that moment. Most of which were giving her reasons on why she shouldn't tell her name to the obvious lunatics standing in front of her. Nothing good would come from telling them. She just wanted to get back to her uneventful life, go home and fall asleep on the couch while watching tv.

"Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman"

Krista smiled. "Have a nice night Mikasa." She turned around and started walking towards the door. Sasha also smiled and waved goodbye while Ymir stared for a moment and grunted a farewell. As they left it was quiet once again.

_'__I shouldn't have done that' _Mikasa thought. Giving out her name was probably the stupidest thing she could have done. However, thinking about it just gave her a headache.

_'__Forget it, everything will go back to normal tomorrow.'_ With that, Mikasa prepared to leave. Dreading the long walk home waiting for her, she considered taking the bus. Then, the amount of money that would use up made her reconsider. Every dollar counted, and that money could be used for food. Putting on her jacket, she started the long walk home. It was dangerous to walk around this time of night alone, but Mikasa felt confident in her ability to defend herself. Aside from the occasional car passing by, it was completely quiet and empty in the streets. There was a slight breeze, and the moon was shining brightly in the sky.

After walking for 30 minutes, the apartment building in which she resided in finally came into sight. It wasn't anything special. The door leading into the building was partially open. The lock broke a while ago, and it never got fixed. Making her way into the building, she walked up the stairs to her apartment. There was no elevator, but that part didn't bother her. She was in good shape, and a couple of flights of stairs meant nothing.

Coming to her floor, she went through the door leading into the hall. As usual, there was graffiti on the wall and some garbage strewn on the floor. Part of the reason Mikasa didn't try and get a better apartment was because she was saving every penny she could. If she could survive just fine in this building, why waste money that she barely had on a more expensive apartment? That money could go to more important things.

When she reached her door she took her keys from her pocket and unlocked it. Opening the door, she was met with silence like always. It was a small one-bedroom apartment that Mikasa made sure to keep clean.

Sighing, she put her jacket on the rack near the door, threw her keys on the table near the couch and got ready for bed. When she was done she practically threw herself on the couch. Turning on the tv filled up the silence. Mikasa never cared about what was on tv, all she really wanted was the background noise. As she felt herself drifting off, the people she met earlier came back to mind. Ymir, the one with anger management issues. Krista, overly friendly to the point of being a little creepy, and then there was Sasha, the one who seemed to love food way more than what was considered healthy.

_'__Hopefully I won't see them again, imagine how troublesome life would be.' _she thought as she fell asleep, the noise of the tv fading away into the background.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa was jolted awake to the sound of gunshots and explosives. There were rarely moments in her life where she was caught off guard, but being shocked awake was something she could never get used to. She turned to find the tv still on, with some action movie playing. She sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. It was Saturday, but nothing came to mind on how she should spend it. Resigned to the boring day ahead of her, Mikasa stretched and slowly got up from the couch. One look at the clock showed 10am.

"Breakfast time," she mumbled, shuffling slowly to the fridge. Expecting to see at least one edible thing in the fridge, she was honestly shocked to find nothing. There was only one lonely bottle of water that wasn't even half full. Mikasa blinked, staring at the contents of the fridge, not believing that the water bottle was all there was left. Not giving up yet she immediately opened the freezer, only to be met with the same fate. There were only ice cubes in there.

Mikasa groaned. Grocery shopping wasn't exactly how she wanted to spend her day off, but the condition of the fridge was unacceptable. She usually put off grocery shopping as long as she could, until there was almost nothing left in the fridge. Turning her head to stare out the window, she had to remind herself that going outside was good for you. In fact, many people she knew managed to make going outside a daily part of their life.

"Grocery shopping it is."

...

Walking to the supermarket wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It was a nice day, and the streets weren't crowded. Clouds in the sky provided a nice amount of shade, and there was a slight breeze. Coming up to the supermarket, she walked slowly through the doors. There was no rush. Besides, what was she rushing for? To get back to her apartment? That was a joke.

Walking through the aisles focused on searching for the items she needed, Mikasa was the only one in the area who didn't hear the crash. What happened next was too loud to ignore, and she ended up jumping a little in shock.

"What the hell man! Get your ass outta there and run!"

"Can't you see I'm stuck! I can't go anywhere!"

What the hell was that? Mikasa walked to the end of the aisle, and started to look carefully into the next one where the noise came from. Before she was two steps in, a figure came barreling into her. She ended up falling onto the floor, while the one who ran into her just stumbled a little.

"Oi! What the fu-" the person turned around to look at Mikasa, anger turning into recognition.

"Hey…you're burger girl." She stated, pointing a finger at Mikasa.

Fuck no. That was not going to be a new nickname or something. Mikasa quickly stood up, fully prepared to punch the girl who she now recognized as Ymir in the face.

"The name is Mikasa. And get your hand out of my face."

Ymir smirked, but listened. "So, nice to see you burger girl, but I do not want to have to clean up the mess back there so I should get going. With any luck, Sasha has already been blamed for everything."

With that, Ymir quickly walked off. Mikasa just stood there, until she decided to find out what Ymir was trying to get away from. Walking into the aisle that she ran out of, she almost turned back around in shock. Items that belonged on the shelves were now all over the floor. There was a shopping cart in the middle of the mess, but instead of objects in the cart, there was a person. And that person seemed very interested in the task of getting herself out of the cart she was stuck in.

"Sasha..." Mikasa said softly without thinking.

Sasha, hearing her name, paused at trying to get out of the cart and turned her head. Her face lit up the second she saw Mikasa. "Mikasa! Have you come to save me?"

"…Save you?"

"You see, I let Ymir drive."

Mikasa blinked, waiting for more of an explanation since none of what Sasha said made sense.

"You let Ymir drive?" she asked slowly, when it became clear that Sasha saw her explanation as a good one. She immediately regretted it when Sasha began to angrily rant about the incident.

"Yeah, when I was little I always rode in the cart whenever I had to go shopping. I still do since its fun, even though Ymir says I'm too old for it. When we came here to get some stuff Krista wanted I thought I would ride in the cart because I always do. Ymir always drives the cart since she likes to "accidentally" ram into other people with it as hard as she can. Today of course was no different and she drove as recklessly as always. This would be like the tenth time she's caused an accident, and as usual, she leaves me, the injured passenger, to die while she makes her getaway." Sasha finished the rant with a huff, and began to pout. "I'm never getting out of this thing."

The obvious cry for help reached Mikasa. However, actually helping was an entirely different story. She didn't want to help. This was the same person who stared at her weirdly simply because she handed her a bag of food. Now, she was stuck in a cart talking about it like she was just in a car accident.

"Do you always cause this much trouble?" Mikasa hadn't meant to say it, but she was finding herself getting annoyed fast.

Sasha laughed nervously. "Well…it depends on how you define trouble."

Mikasa stared for a moment, finally deciding she couldn't just walk away. She wasn't that heartless. Walking to the side of the cart, she contemplated on how she could get Sasha out. However, that was decided in a second as Sasha held out her hand to be pulled out. Staring at the hand, Mikasa narrowed her eyes. She agreed to help, but that meant doing it her way.

She slowly lifted her leg and put her foot on the side of the cart. Sasha looked confused. "Wait…what are you doing?"

Mikasa started to tip the cart over. Sasha realized what was happening, and her eyes widened in disbelief. Before she could say anything, the cart fell to the side with a crash and she rolled out. The crash was louder than Mikasa expected, and for a brief moment she wondered if Sasha was okay. Wondering was pointless, as she got up a second later.

"Not the kind of help I expected, but I guess it worked." Sasha said, wincing at the pain. "You could have just taken my hand, but it's better than ditching like Ymir did, so tha—wait! Where are you going?"

Mikasa had already begun walking down the aisle. She helped, so there was absolutely no reason to talk to Sasha anymore. Before she could turn the corner, Sasha jumped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Wait, you never let me finish what I was…" for the second time in a row, Sasha stopped what she was saying. The look she was receiving was anything but friendly. Mikasa expected her to move out the way, like everyone else did when she looked at them like that. It not only didn't work, but Sasha seemed to be smiling now.

"Ha! You're gonna have to do better than that. I hang out with Ymir a lot you know." Sasha stated proudly.

Was that really something to be proud of? Also, why the hell didn't she move out of the way? For the first time ever, Mikasa failed to scare someone away. The kick out of the cart would have been the deciding factor for many, but Sasha apparently failed to dwell on the fact that she didn't simply grab her hand and pull her out. It didn't make any sense, people weren't this nice. Suspicion slowly started creeping in. Thinking harder about the situation, Mikasa didn't notice her glare escalate, when a loud shout from behind distracted her.

"Hey you! Did you do this?!"

Mikasa turned around. A worker was standing at the end of the aisle visibly angry about the huge mess. He started stomping angrily towards them. Hell no. She wasn't about to clean any of this shit up. Maybe now would be a good time to ditch Sasha. After all, it was her fault they were in this situation.

"Take responsibility and clean up the mess you made. I'm leaving." Mikasa turned back around and began walking to the entrance of the supermarket. Forget buying the food she needed, staying around this person any longer would be dangerous to her health.

She heard Sasha loudly wail in response to being left behind and forced to clean up. Two days. Two days in a row with those idiots, minus the short one.

Now outside, she made a mental note to put more effort into staying away from weird people who asked her name. If she hadn't told them her name, they wouldn't know her, and Sasha wouldn't have been able to drag her into this whole mess with the supermarket.

"Hey, burger girl. Is Sasha done cleaning up yet? I'm getting tired of waiting."

Mikasa turned around. Sitting in a pretty messed up looking car was Ymir. She was staring at Mikasa with the most bored expression she had ever seen. Instead of answering to the horrible nickname she was given, Mikasa glared at Ymir and began walking down the block.

Ymir leaned out the open window and shouted after her. "Oh c'mon french fries, don't be like that. It's called a joke."

Mikasa growled and walked faster. What kind of idiot named people after orders of food? Was this going to continue until she named her every damn thing they ordered off the menu? No, it wasn't, because she wasn't going to hang around these people long enough for that to happen. Stopping at the curb due to a green light, she waited impatiently for the cars to pass by.

Why was god so cruel? Was it something she did? Thankfully, that was when the light decided to turn red. Without a second thought, Mikasa walked across the street with unbelievable speed. Her home seemed liked heaven compared to the hell behind her. After turning the corner, she finally felt safe enough to slow down. Home never sounded so good.

...

By the time it was 10pm, to say that Mikasa was starving was an understatement. Shuffling to the fridge and seeing the water bottle she expected did nothing to help. After staring at the ice cubes in the freezer, she finally opted for water with ice. Hell, at least the ice was something to bite on. While putting the ice cubes in a cup, a loud thud came from above. Mikasa looked up at the ceiling. More thuds soon followed, along with heavy footsteps. That was when she remembered how the apartment above her had been vacant. The last tenant moved out a month ago. Someone else must have moved in. She hoped that they would only be loud for the move.

"It's no big deal. Four hours of this max." She mumbled to herself, walking over to the couch and turning on the tv.

Seven hours later at 5 in the morning, the noise had only gotten worse. Mikasa had tried to get sleep, but it seemed that there was more than one person up there. Glaring at the ceiling, she wondered what the hell was going on. Was someone running back and forth? Was there a kid living there now? If there was she'd kill it next time she saw it. She was just about to resign herself to a sleepless night when there was a loud crash and the ceiling shook. That was it. No dumbass could make this amount of noise for seven hours over moving. Practically jumping off the couch in anger, Mikasa changed, rammed her feet into her sneakers, and stomped over to the door.

Walking up the stairs to the next floor, she had already envisioned exactly how she would deal with these people. She would kick the door a couple of times to get their attention – fuck knocking – and when they opened it, she would calmly tell them that if they didn't quiet the fuck down she'd rip their throats out. Couldn't get much nicer than that.

Finally reaching their door, she did exactly as she planned. She kicked the damn thing. The noises suddenly stopped. Good. She could only hope they were afraid.

A minute later she heard the turning of the lock, and the door slowly started to creek open. She couldn't see the person yet, on account of how slowly they were opening the door, and she got tired of waiting. Starting the rant now would be a good idea.

"Listen, I don't know what the fu-" It was at that moment Mikasa was cut short off her rant. Not because anyone had forcefully stopped her, but because of something far worse. She recognized the face of the person behind the door.

"Mikasa! Wow, I thought you were a serial killer or something, knocking at this time in the morning. What are you doing here? Better yet, how did you know I was here?"

No. no no no. This was a nightmare right? She was really just asleep on the couch right now right? Standing less than a foot in front of her was Sasha.

Mikasa opened her mouth to say something, anything really, but her voice was caught in her throat. Sasha's smile was replaced with a look of pure confusion. "Is something wrong? Do you need anything?" Sasha asked, trying to help Mikasa talk.

"No, I live downstairs and I heard a lot of noise so…" Mikasa replied weakly. She couldn't even finish her sentence, she was so thrown off.

Great. Instead of the rant she so carefully thought out, she was standing in the doorway staring at Sasha with wide eyes. Sasha was about to say something else when a loud noise from inside the apartment made them both look toward the source of it.

"These are getting way too annoying to hold, so I'm just gonna put them down here." Ymir came into view, and dropped the box she was holding onto the floor. Upon impact, the sound of something shattering could be heard. Ymir stared uncaring at the box. "Oops". She turned around to look at Sasha, and she grinned evilly when she saw Mikasa with her.

"If it isn't chicken nuggets, come to stalk us. I'm gonna leave now, I think I've done enough helping you move." Ymir grabbed her jacket and started toward the door. As she passed Mikasa, she smirked.

"Have fun with your new upstairs neighbor, big mac."

Neighbors? Sasha was now her neighbor? Mikasa looked back at Sasha, and finally found the strength to say something.

"You...live here now?"

Sasha nodded. "Yup. What are the odds huh? Looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot more often."

Mikasa blanched. This was a nightmare. Definitely a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>First, I want to say thanks for the reviews and reads. You guys are awesome for even giving this a look. I should probably mention a few things. Krista will most likely be ooc throughout the story, since I weirdly didn't pay much attention to her character in the anime and manga. Hope you still enjoy it though. And yes, Mikasa is not perfect nor does she excel at everything. I always wondered what an ordinary Mikasa would be like, and I like to think that she would have some anger issues. Have you seen her in the anime? Downright scary sometimes. Also, I imagine Sasha would be the one to answer the door at 5am even if she suspects its a serial killer. Sasha just doesn't care. <strong>

**So, keep reading guys! Sorry about the wait, got into a huge amount of trouble about school and I had to refocus my attention to my studies. Sucks, but at least now I'm getting important work done. **


End file.
